Takenouchi Yutaka
Profile *'Name:' 竹野内豊 *'Name (romaji):' Takenouchi Yutaka *'Profession:' Actor and former model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Chofu, Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 63kg *'Star sign:' Capricorn *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Older sister *'Talent agency:' Ken-On Mini Biography Yutaka Takenouchi is a very popular sitcom actor in Japan. He is regarded as one of the most handsome celebrities in the country. He started his career by winning a modeling competition. Starting from 1989, he has been in numerous magazines and TV commercials. Later he became a sitcom actor and has starred in many popular sitcom series. His first dramatic role in Hoshi no Kinka bought him popular attention and subsequent roles in Long Vacation and Beach Boys rocketed him to stardom. The internet love story With Love was his first major lead role. In 2001, he broke into the film industry, debuting in Calmi Cuori Appasionati alongside HK actress Kelly Chen. TV Shows *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Gibo to Musume no Blues (TBS, 2018) *Kono Koe wo Kimi ni (NHK, 2017) *Good Partner (TV Asahi, 2016) *Suteki na Sen TAXI SP (KTV, 2016) *Suteki na Sen TAXI (KTV, 2014) *Olympic no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013) *Mou Ichido Kimi ni, Propose (TBS, 2012) *BOSS 2 (Fuji TV, 2011) *Nagareboshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Fumo Chitai (Fuji TV, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tomorrow (TBS, 2008) *Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Ruri no Shima (NTV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, ep1) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (TBS, 2003) *Time Limit (TBS, 2003) *Psycho Doctor (NTV, 2002) *Toshiie and Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Dekichatta Kekkon (Fuji TV, 2001) *Manatsu no Merry Christmas (TBS, 2000) *Koori no Sekai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *With Love (Fuji TV, 1998) *Beach Boys (Fuji TV, 1997) *Riso no Kekkon (TBS, 1997) *Zoku Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1996) *Long Vacation (Fuji TV, 1996) *Mada Koi wa Hajimaranai (Fuji TV, 1995) *Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 1995) *Tokyo Daigaku Monogatari (TV Asahi, 1994) *Boku no Shushoku (TBS, 1994) Movies *Kanojo ga Sono Mei wo Shiranai Toritachi/ Birds Without Names (2017) *The Last Recipe (2017) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *Jinsei no Yakusoku / A Living Promise (2016) *At Home (2015) *Nishino Yukihiko no Koi to Boken (2014) *Shazai no Ousama / The Apology King (2013) *Ohkike no Tanoshii Ryoko (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai / Battle of The Pacific (2011) *Samayou Yaiba (2009) *Ano Sora wa Oboeteru (2008) *Ashita e no Yuigon (2008) *Reisei to Jounetsu no Aida / Calmi Cuori Appassionati (2001) Endorsements *KDDI *NEC *JAL Recognitions *'61st Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor BOSS (2009) *'39th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru (2003) *'25th Japan Movie Academy Award:' Best Actor for Reisei to Jyonetsu no Aida (2001) *'17th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor for With Love (1998) *'9th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Long Vacation (1996) *'33th Golden Arrow Award:' Best New Actor for Hoshi no Kinka (1995) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com *Dorama.info Category:JActor